The Kings and Queens of Atlantis
This is the hub page, detailing all of the Kings and Queens of Atlantis The Early Kings Kallimachos I -the Tyrant Born 985 (11515 BC) Kallimachos was the second son of Karitachos I, the previous King of Atlantis. A tough, canny lad, he was raised to be a soldier but found the life of a court politician more to his tastes. After the premature death of his older brother, Cyrennos, Kallimachos was elevated to Crown Prince and heir presumptive. He was crowned King in 1010 aged 25 and had two sons and one daughter with his wife. He was known for his skill at steering the court and his harsh, draconian decrees. His call for hostages to guarantee the loyalty of the vassal houses stirred outrage but did not provoke action. However, his call for huge taxes to pay for a fortress to protect Atlantea City saw the Great Houses go into revolt, defeating the King who was killed in battle outside the City. Aegicoros I Born 1015 (11485 BC) Aegicoros was the son of Hastea the Exile. Aegicoros was raised in exile, hiding out in various city-states outside of Atlantis and occasionally sending back to find out if there was any support for the claim of House Athas, the Kings before they were usurped by House Karedennos When the revolt took down the tyrant and his family, Aegicoros was invited back to Atlantis to become the new King of Atlantis. He agreed to rule by Council, as had been the tradition before the tyranny of House Kardennos. Aegicoros had married fellow exile Kleo of House Paremennos. Aegicoros was not a strong or particularly dynamic man. Years living as an exile avoiding spies and agents of the Tyrants had worn him down and he was a thin, perpetually nervous man. He was slow to trust people and his rule, whilst just, was marked by the huge influence of his Lord Chamberlain, the Lyran General Lord Alphios. During his rule the City of Dabiya was brought into the Empire and a City-State on the island of Sicilia was made a vassal state. Aegicoros's health was never good and he died in 1055. Aderos I -The Just Born 1035 (11475 BC) Aderos was born as an exile but spent most of his formative years on Atlantis. He had a scholarly education but was also trained to fight and made a dutiful soldier. Aderos came to throne whilst still a boy. His father's death in 1055 saw him crowned Aderos I, the second King of the new Era. Aderos's rule was known for his careful, studious style. He confirmed that Demetrius would remain as the Lord Chamberlain who offered him a strong right arm and a man with a more military bearing. Aderos had married, whilst a Prince, Zinnovia of House Varellos. Aderos trusted her opinion's and views and elevated her to the Royal Council. She proved to be an able member of the council. The King ordered a force to go to Maltea in 1060 and they conquered the Island Fortress, though at great cost. The Island was named as a Satrap of the Empire. Aderos then concentrated on the health and well being of Atlantis, building up a strong treasury and promoting the development of Citizen Councils across Atlantis. In 1075 King Aderos had a bout of poor health and despite his acclaim as a fair and just ruler, he felt he needed a military victory to confirm his honour before the Gods. He set his sights on the conquest of decent Grecia but the massive fleet was blown off course and divided. The King's army landed on the Island of Kyria where they won the submission of the trader city state there and then conquered the barbarians of the western half of the Island. With that, the King had a famous military victory under his belt. In 1080 the King's health worsened again and he died aged 45. His son Tarchon was confirmed as King. Tarchon I "The Bold" Born 1055 (11445 BC) Tarchon was born the eldest son of Aderos I and at the time he was born, his father had just been crowned King of Atlantis. Tarchon was raised to be a fighter. He inherited his father's studious nature but was known to be fiercer and more impulsive. He had the traditional military training of an heir to Atlantis. Tarchon was also sent to study at the College in Atlantis, learning about military history and emerging as a much more rounded man. He married Rhea of House Hallas and was named to the Royal Council in 1075 In 1080 he was crowned after his father passed away. His first act was to confirm his younger brother and current heir, Prince Leukas, as Regent. He mustered a huge force, including for the first time a Phalanx raised abroad in Maltea. Tarchon also had the wisdom and input of the Queen-Mother Zinnovia who remained a member of the Council The fleet set sail for Pythia where they won a tremendous battle and then took Pythia by siege. King Tarchon's next aim was to conquer the whole of Graecia. He raised a mighty army and put a huge fleet to sea. Cruel storms divided the fleet and the King's force arrived in Italia instead, conquering Calabria after a brutal siege and then confronting the fabled armies of Aquilea. King Tarchon defeated King Luca Veratti I in the fields of Materra and took possession of these lands from him. In the meantime Lord Dorian's forces had conquered much of Graecia and gained the submission of two city-states. For the King's feats in battle, he gained the cognomen "the Bold". The King sailed for North Africa next but was blown off course and arrived with his army at the city-state of Msaltea. They offered to become a vassal but the King was urged on by his companions to conquer the City. A bloody and costly siege went on from there and the King could not gain entry, despite thousands of casualties. Rather than pull out, the King ordered that the army remain to hold a siege. A relieving force arrived, along with news of the passing away of Queen Rhea. The King took the city by siege and then returned home to marry Aligea of House Varellos.